Save me
by Hiding dormant in the shadows
Summary: Two sets of twins get tossed into the world of black butler, siblings who knew no love only heartbreak, Will they finally get to experience the love they have all been looking for, in the most unusual people? or will they be forever knowing of only hate and sibling affection? Rating may change.


**Kuroshitsuji story hope you enjoy. This story is for Grell, Madam red, sebastian and William. please leave pleasant reviews or I won't update, That goes for my other sotries too.**

* * *

Yukira Okumura sat at her desk in her cluttered room, working on her biology homework, Chewing on her pencil as her silver white bangs fell into her face. She was just about to give up when her Identical twin sister Yukari stepped into the room. A snort of disgust came from her.

"Geez Kira, you really need to clean up your room," Said The other silver white heaired teen as her red eyes scanned the room.

Yukira snorted. "I know sis, but right now I'm working on biology. and this problem is confusing me." She complained.

Yukari stepped forward and looked at the paper, "Let me see," She said, acting like the good younger twin. "Have you tried adding this to this and taking that away?" She asking pointing to the numbers on the paper and the chemical problem.

Yukira gave her a dumbfounded look. "No," She groaned slamming her head onto the desk top. "You know I'm better at combat and strategy then anything else,"

"Then this problem shouldn't have been all that hard," Yukari laughed.

Yukira lifted her head and glared at her sister. "I'm tired and hungry, get off my case,"

"I can tell your not controlling your emotions as well as you could, Besides I came up here to tell you dinners ready if you were hungry." She smiled

"Who cooked?" Kira asked looking at her sister.

"Yukito, you know Kazuro hates cooking, even if he's just as good as Yuki-nii," Yukari rolled her eyes.

* * *

As the girls stomped down the last set of stairs They walked into the kitchen to see one of their 29 year old brothers still wearing the neon pink frilly apron that clashed with their white blonde hair. He turned hearing snickering and focused his ruby eyes on his nineteen year old sisters covering each others mouths with their pale hands.

"What's so funny?" His deep baritone voice asked. (Think Shizuo from Durrr) he glared. His left hand bearing and oven mitt and an frying pan.

"Nothing Yuki-nii," Yukari squeaked with bubbling laughter.

"Yes Yuki-nii, it's nothing," Yukira said with better controlled laughter and an emotionless mask on, though her eyes danced with amusement.

"Hmmhmm," He hmmed. turning around putting the pan in the sink.

"Well we are going to the dining room, to enjoy the delicious dinner you so graciously made for us, oh dear brother," Yukari said with a cheeky grin while dragging Yukira away to the dining room.

He raised a brow but said nothing.

When they entered the dining room, Yukira snatched her arm away and grunted in displeasure. "You didn't have to drag me," She mutterd while fixing her clothes.

Her sister just smiled and went to one of the many seats at the long table and sat down. Yukira frowned slightly, moving and sitting next to her sister. Their older brothers came in with food and plates and sat down oppisite of them.

As they ate Yukari could no longer take the silence. "So Kazuro, how is your job doing?" She asked looking expactantly at one of the twins, who was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt.

He sighed, as if he was going to say something bad, His siblings waited in baited anticipation. He broke out in a grin. "I got a promotion," He said, causing one sister to cheer and the other to give a small smile, a earning a pat on the back from his brother.

"Congrats Kazu-nii," Yukari cried jumping from her chair in a fist pump.

"Arigatou Kari-chan," He smiled, '_She gets excited over little things, that's why we love her_,'

"No prob bro," She gave a cheeky grin. They all enjoyed their dinner before they finished, Yukari broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Which the siblings were used to. Yukira offered to do dishes. Yukito offered to help. Yukira smiled and nodded in agreement.

As they were doing the dishes, they talked about random topics that came to mind.

"So, how's college been treating you?" he asked out of curiousity.

"S'been fine so far, a little difficult at times, but other then that it's been fine," she replied nonchalantly.

He nodded, "I understand,"

Yukari chose that moment to butt in. "No you don't, your more of a stay at home mom then anything else."She snickered. "Which reminds me, how's your boyfriend?"

He frowned, "We called things off." He muttered.

She gasped before engulfing her brother in a tight hug. "How dare he, that bitch, Imma hunt him down and rip his throat out with my teeth." She promised.

* * *

The siblings all went to bed, unaware that when they next awoke, they would no longer be in their nice warm beds, but a completely different world.

* * *

**well as my first A/N implies leave pleasant reviews please. I love you all.**

**Love**

***~Dormant~***


End file.
